


nebulous dread

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Animal Crossing References, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan is anxious. Virgil and Deceit can help with that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	nebulous dread

A light tap on the door startles Virgil from his dozy state, lounging on his bed with his headphones tangled around his neck where he can still hear the music but it's not pounding into his ears.

"Yeah?" He calls, a light brush of anxiety tickling his spine as it always does.

"It's Logan," comes a muffled response. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Virgil says, straightening himself out and shoving his headphones under his pillow, turning off his music. When Logan enters, he looks disheveled. His tie is rumpled and his shirt is wrinkled. Conflict brews in his eyes, and Virgil frowns.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know," Logan admits. "As far as I can tell, Thomas is on track with all of his projects. Ahead of schedule, even! But something still feels...off."

"Ah," Virgil says, nodding knowledgeably. "That undefined feeling of dread that's just vague enough to make you panic?" Logan nods, chewing on his lower lip.

"How do you deal with it?" Logan asks. Virgil pats the bed next to him.

"Distractions," he says. "If you've gone over everything already, then there's no sense in doing it over and over."

"You do," Logan points out. A faint red blush settles across Virgil's cheeks.

"Do as I say, not as I do," he says. Logan settles stiffly on the bed next to Virgil, and Virgil sighs. "We need Dee," he says. "Oh, Deceit!" He summons their other boyfriend.

"Really?" Deceit splutters. "You had to summon me _now_?" Virgil has to stifle a giggle when he sees the state of the deceitful side. Far from his usual costume, he's wearing snake-patterned pajama pants and a cosy yellow sweater. The crowning glory is the half sheet mask on the human side of his face, a rich golden hue that makes him look a bit like a sunflower.

"Logan's anxious," Virgil explains. "I thought you could help distract him."

"Oh," Deceit says, slightly mollified. "In that case, I suppose you're not in _too_ much trouble."

"Thanks," Virgil says dryly. Deceit saunters up to Logan and pushes him aside, so he can crawl into bed between the two of them. He sighs in satisfaction, the tip of his tongue peeking out for a second. It brushes the edge of the sheet mask and he makes a face of distaste.

"I have the perfect distraction," Deceit says, pulling a Switch out of thin air. "Animal Crossing New Horizons dropped. No one can tell me it's not distracting to be neighbors with friendly talking animals."

"It does sound like an interesting game," Logan admits. "But what about you?"

"I have my own Switch," Deceit says smugly, pulling out an Animal Crossing-themed one. Virgil's jaw drops.

"Hey, how did you get that?" Virgil asks. Deceit rolls his eyes.

"It's the mind palace, storm cloud," he says patiently. "You can conjure up _anything_." Virgil flushes.

"Oh yeah," he mumbles.

"I would like one like that," Logan says mildly, examining it. "The pastels are soothing."

"If only they had a snake one," Deceit murmurs. "I know I could make one myself, but it's not the same." He sighs dramatically and as he does, his face mask unsticks and flutters into his lap. He glares at it while Virgil muffles his giggles.

"Shut up and play the game," Deceit says. Sprawled together, the three of them do exactly that.

"Do you feel better?" Virgil asks several minutes later, watching over Logan's shoulder as he selects the perfect place for his tent.

"Yes," Logan says in surprise. Virgil smiles.

"Good," he says.


End file.
